YooSu : Jealous
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: Junsu tiba-tiba marah! Yoochun pun terpaksa mencari cara agar sang Duckbutt mau memaafkannya kalau tidak mau berhadapan dengan keluarga komplet DBSK! Little NC :D Yoosu slight Yunjae, Changmin, and Yesung.


**YooSu : Jealous**

**YooSu slight YunJae**

**Romance, Drama, little Humor.**

**Disclaimer : God, family, and theirself.**

**By : Akita Fisayu**

.

.

Junsu tiba-tiba marah! Yoochun pun terpaksa mencari cara agar sang Duckbutt mau memaafkannya kalau tidak mau berhadapan dengan keluarga komplet DBSK! Little NC :D

.

.

Warning : Cerita ini sudah pernah Akita taruh di Facebook, jadi kalau ada yang merasa pernah membaca, jangan berpikiran buruk, nee? :)

OOC/Typos/Dll.

.

.

Junsu tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Hanya terdiam.

Sementara benda kotak tipis di depannya menunjukkan suatu gambar. Gambar salah satu adegan di drama _Rooftop Prince. _Di mana sepasang tokoh utama sedang menyatukan anggota badan kenyal berwarna pink masing-masing.

_Kissu._

Dan -tanpa berkata apa-apa- sedetik kemudian terdengar suara pecah yang memekakkan. Sang _namja _imut baru saja menghancurkan remote TV yang malang.

"_Dammit._" Gumam Junsu, geram.

-0-

Park Yoo Chun bersiul-siul riang dengan satu kresek putih besar di tangannya. Langkah-langkahnya makin bersemangat saat pintu apartemen –dorm– JYJ terlihat dari kejauhan. Bayangan akan sesosok _namja _berambut blonde yang merupakan _magnae _JYJ langsung menari-nari dalam otaknya.

CKLEK!

"Junsu-_yah_!" seru Yoochun, riang.

…

Yoochun mengernyitkan dahi. Tidak ada balasan. Bukankah hari ini Junsu _free _dari jadwalnya? Apa jangan-jangan _Duckbutt_ itu sedang keluar? Masa' sih? Sia-sia dong dia merayu-rayu manajer agar sebagian jadwalnya ditunda besok? _Aissh…_

"Junsu-_yaah_!" panggil Yoochun sekali lagi. Kaki-kakinya –dengan setengah berlari– menyusuri dorm untuk mencari _namjachingu _tercintanya.

"_What's up_?"

Suara dingin menyapa telinga Yoochun. Membuatnya berbalik dengan wajah berseri, apalagi setelah melihat Junsu berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

Tapi ekspresi Junsu datar. Sedatar tembok.

"Junsuuu~!" Yoochun menghambur ke arah Junsu, kemudian memeluk tubuh ramping sang _magnae_.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas sapaanku tadi? Saat kupanggil juga kau tidak merespon." Tanya Yoochun. Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu mendorong tubuh yang memeluknya itu.

"Apa itu masalah?" tanya Junsu, dingin. Yoochun tersentak.

"Ada apa, Su? Apa kau sedang marah? Pada siapa? Aku?"

Junsu tidak menjawab. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Yoochun tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Yoochun yang melihatnya refleks menarik lengan Junsu.

"Apa itu benar? Apa aku sudah berbuat kesalahan? Kalau begitu, _mianhae, _Su.." ujar Yoochun, menyesal. Walau dia tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya.

"…"

"Junsu.. _Chagiya… Waeyo_? Berbicaralah." Pinta Yoochun.

"Hn."

"Bukan berbicara yang seperti itu! _Aish… _Maksudku, katakan apa kesalahanku..?" rajuk Yoochun. Genggamannya pada lengan Junsu belum terlepas.

"Kesalahanmu?" tanya Junsu. Yoochun mengangguk kuat-kuat. "… Tidak ada."

"_Jeongmal_?" mata Yoochun membesar. "Lalu kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

"Aku tidak mengabaikan." Junsu menarik lengannya dengan kasar. Lalu kembali berjalan menjauh. "Aku hanya sedang lelah.."

"Kupijat, ya? Pijatanku enak, lho.. Kau pasti tidak akan lelah lagi." Yoochun mengejar Junsu. Meski dia sedikit aneh mengapa Junsu bisa lelah. Bukankah seharian ini _namja aegyo _itu berada di dorm?

"Tidak usah." Lagi-lagi Junsu menepis tangan Yoochun.

Selanjutnya, terdengar bantingan pintu dari kamar YooSu. Dan itu berakibat pada memerahnya hidung Yoochun dan pekikan yang mengiris kalbu darinya.

-0-

"Lho? Chun?"

Jaejoong kaget melihat Yoochun meringkuk di ranjang miliknya dengan tampang kusut. Sekusut orang yang tak mendapat cinta dan kasih sayang selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kau tidak tidur di kamarmu dan Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong, penasaran.

"_Ani._"

"Lalu kenapa? Aah… Jangan-jangan kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Yoochun terdiam. Jaejoong segera menyimpulkan jawaban 'Ya' dan meledaklah amarahnya. Dia langsung menyemprot Yoochun dengan kata-kata 'mesra'.

"Bagaimana bisa!? _Pabbo _Chun! Awas kalau kau sampai menyakiti _dongsaeng _termanisku…! Aku akan mencincangmu, membumbuimu, menggorengmu, dan menyajikanmu dalam balutan saus pada Changminnie! Hyaahh!" Jaejoong memukul-mukulkan bantal di tubuh Yoochun yang otomatis menyilangkan tangan untuk melindungi kepala dan badan atasnya.

"B-Bukan aku yang memulai! Tiba-tiba saja Junsu mengamuk dan mengabaikanku! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Sumpah!"

Jaejoong berhenti memukul-mukulkan bantal. Dia memandang skeptis pada Yoochun yang takut-takut meliriknya dari balik tangannya.

"Benarkah? Tidak mungkin Su-_ie _marah tanpa sebab..! Jangan-jangan kau berselingkuh di belakangnya!?" tuduh Jaejoong. Kontan saja Yoochun melotot.

"_Yaa_! Jangan menuduh yang bukan-bukan! Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh sejak berpacaran dengan Junsu, tahu!" protes Yoochun, tidak terima.

"Lalu kenapa Junsu marah? Tidak mungkin, kan, dia sedang PMS!"

"Memang dia _yeoja_!?" sambil meringis, Yoochun balas memukul Jaejoong dengan bantal.

"_Issh, _pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus segera meminta maaf pada Su-_ie _dan berbaikan! Tidak peduli kau harus menguras dompet lah, depresi seperti orang gila lah, merengek-rengek sambil berlutut lah.. Pokoknya B-E-R-B-A-I-K-AN..!" tekan Jaejoong.

"_Nee. _Tapi malam ini aku tidur di sini, ya?" Yoochun mengeluarkan _aegyo-_nya. Jaejoong yang notabene pakar (?) dalam _aegyo_, berdecih melihatnya.

"Untuk semalam saja! Kalau sampai besok kau masih tidak bisa berbaikan dengan Junsu, terserah kau mau tidur di mana! Di sofa, di kolong jembatan…"

"Sadis sekali, sih. Tinggal tidur saja…" sungut Yoochun. 2 detik kemudian di kepalanya tumbuh benjolan berwarna merah.

"_YAA_! Kenapa kalian semua kejam padaku hari ini!?"

"BERISIK! Cepat tidur sana!"

Cepp

Yoochun membungkam mulutnya begitu Jaejoong melemparkan _death glare. _Seramm…

-0-

"_Mwo_!? Bertengkar dengan Junsu _hyung_!?"

"Kecilkan suaramu, _magnae_! _Ishh… _Aku bingung, apakah tepat keputusanku untuk berbicara denganmu mengenai masalah ini?!" gerutu Yoochun. _Namja _tinggi di depannya nyengir lebar.

"_Mianhae_… Tenang saja, _hyung._ Kau tidak akan menyesal telah memilihku sebagai teman diskusi..~"

"Lebih tepatnya, sih, aku sedang membutuhkan 'tong sampah'…" balas Yoochun. Entah mengapa, pertengkaran dengan Junsu yang tidak berdasar –menurutnya– membuatnya sensitif dan mudah sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkasme.

Shim Chang Min, si _namja _kelewat tinggi, cemberut mendengar perkataan Yoochun. "Tong sampah… Enak saja! Aku lebih menyukai panggilan Tiang Listrik dari pada Tong Sampah, tahu!" lagi-lagi suara _highpitch magnae _DBSK itu keluar dari bibir tebal seksinya.

"Dan lagi, _hyung, _apa-apaan kau! Beraninya kau membuat masalah dengan Junsu _hyung_! Tidak hanya Jaejoong _eomma, _kau juga harus menghadapiku dan Yunho _appa_!"

"Ok, ok… Kau tahu? Kau sedikit berlebihan, Min." Yoochun sweatdrop melihat mata Changmin berkobar-kobar oleh api. Persis anime.

"Berlebihan? _Anii_! Aku serius, _hyung_! Kau harus menghadapi paket komplet keluarga DBSK kalau kau berani macam-macam pada Junsu _hyung_!"

"_Yaakk_! Kau berkata seolah aku hendak me-rape _Duckbutt _itu!" sahut Yoochun, frustrasi. "Yahh.. Walaupun aku berharap bisa melakukannnya, sih…" lanjutnya dengan suara rendah.

Pletakk!

"Tuh, kan!" Changmin, dengan tidak sopannya, menggetok kepala Yoochun dengan sendok. "Dasar _yadong_!"

"Oii! _Appoo_!" Yoochun mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Tadi malam Jae _hyung _sudah memukul kepalaku! Sekarang kau juga!?"

Setelahnya, Yoochun dan Changmin kembali ribut. Mereka tidak memedulikan pandangan aneh serta risih dari pengunjung restoran tempat mereka bertemu.

"Hei…"

ChangChun (?) menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menoleh pada seorang _namja _berkepala besar *plakk* yang menyapa keduanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Min, Chun…"

"Yesung _hyung_!" ujar keduanya, kompak.

Yesung lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sebelah Changmin. Membuat Changmin mau tak mau sedikit bergeser ke samping.

"Tumben kalian datang ke restoranku. Membuat keributan pula." Bersamaan dengan itu, meskipun Yesung tersenyum lebar, aura aneh menguar. Yoochun dan Changmin buru-buru menunduk.

"_Mianhae, hyung._"

"_Gwenchana. _Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Yesung sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Yoochun _hyung _bertengkar dengan Junsu _hyung, hyung_!" lapor Changmin. Yoochun langsung mendelik pada sang _magnae _yang meringis.

"Bertengkar? Memang ada masalah apa?"

"Nah! Itu dia, _hyung_! Aku tidak tahu kesalahanku apa sampai-sampai Junsu mendiamkanku seperti itu! Aku tersiksa, _hyuung…_" rengek Yoochun. Memutuskan _curhat _pada Yesung dari pada dengan Changmin yang jelas-jelas malah memperkeruh otaknya.

Yesung mengangguk-angguk. "Apa dia menghindarimu?"

"Tidak terlalu, sih… Pokoknya setiap kami bertemu, dia tidak mau memandang ataupun berbicara denganku."

Changmin yang merasa tidak masuk ke dalam pembicaraan, meraih sepotong _Macaroni Schottel _dan melahapnya.

"Berarti.. Kau harus mengajaknya bicara baik-baik. Kau bisa datang ke tempatnya bekerja dan membawakannya sesuatu yang dia sukai, lalu saat suasana hatinya melunak, bertanyalah dengan suara lembut." Saran Yesung. Yoochun termenung.

"Benar juga… Tapi jadwal kami sama-sama padat.. Susah mencari waktu luang. Apalagi kemarin aku sudah meminta manajer agar jadwalku di-_cancel_."

"Waktu luang itu bukan dicari. Tapi diciptakan. Kalau dicari, mana ketemu?" Yesung mengangkat bahu. Mata sipitnya menangkap basah Changmin yang sedang berusaha merebut Bulgogi di piringnya secara diam-diam.

"Tiang! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Hu, huwaaa! _Miaann, hyungg..._!"

"Kau iniii…-"

Yoochun tidak peduli pada adegan mari-memarahi-Changmin yang terjadi _live _di depannya. Dia memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf pada Junsu.

Junsu, oh, Junsu.. Kenapa kau tega menyiksa si _playboy _cap Hiu ini? T_T

-0-

Yoochun bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

_Namja _tampan itu berdiri canggung di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang sibuk berlalu lalang. Mereka sibuk menyiapkan konser _live _Junsu di Gyeonggi. Konser akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, dan Yoochun belum bisa menemukan sang _namjachingu_.

Di tangannya, ada kotak besar yang terbungkuk kertas kado dan dihiasi pita merah. Sambil celingak-celinguk, Yoochun mencari ruang make up artist.

"Permisi, ruang make up artis di mana, ya?" tanya Yoochun pada salah satu staf yang lewat.

Staf itu menatap curiga pada Yoochun. "Ada perlu apa di sana?"

"_Anoo.. _Aku ingin bertemu Junsu." Jawab Yoochun, gugup.

"Tidak bisa. Junsu-_ssi _tidak bisa diganggu saat ini. Kalau ingin bertemu, nanti saja saat _fanmeeting_. Sudah, ya."

Yoochun melongo ketika staf tersebut berlalu. Dia menyuruh seorang Park Yoo Chun yang terkenal untuk ikut mengantri seperti fans fanatik hanya demi mendapatkan perhatian Junsu? _Hell, _di dorm saja dia bisa mendapatkan ciuman panas penuh cinta dari _Duckbutt _tercintanya!

Yah.. Itu sebelum mereka bertengkar, sih…

"_Aissh_! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Yoochun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Kakinya mulai melangkah tak tentu arah.

"Biasanya ruang make up itu ada di kanan…"

.

Yoochun terus berputar-putar. Dia malah _nyasar _ke tribun penonton yang penuh teriakan dan jeritan antusias.

Rupanya konser Junsu sudah dimulai.

Intro lagu _Uncomitted_ terdengar. Junsu muncul di panggung dengan kostum –uhuk– seksi .

"Kyaaa~! Junsu, Junsu, Junsuu~!"

Suara jeritan penonton yang kebanyakan _yeoja _itu serasa menulikan telinga Yoochun. Dia segera menepi sebelum telinganya benar-benar tuli permanen.

Junsu mulai menyanyi. Dance-nya pun tak kalah menggoda. Berulang kali dia meliukkan badannya, dan terkadang seperti _mencumbu _salah seorang _dancer._

"KYAAA!" Yoochun ikut menjerit melihat itu. Darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

'_Andwaee_! Su-_iiee_..!' batin Yoochun sambil menangis darah –dalam otaknya–.

Junsu tak hanya berdiam di panggung. Dia menyusuri tribun seraya melantunkan lagu. Sesekali tangannya menjawil dagu penonton.

Dan,

_Oh Tuhan…_

Yoochun, tanpa sadar, menahan napasnya ketika Junsu mendekat ke tempatnya. Junsu sendiri terkejut melihat Yoochun berada sekitar 10 meter darinya.

"C, Chun.." bisiknya kaget.

Namun Junsu cepat-cepat menguasai dirinya dan melangkah melewati Yoochun yang terpaku.

'_Junsu… / Yoochun…'_

Yoochun menghela napas. Sementara Junsu sudah kembali ke panggung.

Lampu panggung pun padam, membuat tempat konser menjadi gelap. Junsu langsung berlari ke _backstage _untuk berganti pakaian.

Sebelumnya, matanya melirik sendu pada Yoochun yang perlahan berbalik pergi.

-0-

Junsu menyanyikan lagu _Tarantallegra _dan _I Don't Like Love_.

Selama menyanyikan kedua lagu itu, Junsu tak henti-hentinya mencari keberadaan Yoochun di antara penonton-penonton.

Tapi nihil. Sepertinya Yoochun sudah pergi.

Junsu sedikit menunduk. Padahal sinar mata Yoochun saat memandangnya tadi begitu penuh harap. Di tangan _namjachingu_-nya itu juga ada bingkisan kado besar. Sepertinya Yoochun ingin meminta maaf padanya.

Junsu merasa telah berbuat sangat kejam pada Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya memenuhi tuntutan dari sutradara untuk melakukan adegan _kiss. _Dan tidak seharusnya Junsu cemburu serta menyalahkan Yoochun. Betapa kekanak-kanakkannya…

-0-

Junsu melangkah gontai ke arah ruang tunggu. Konser baru saja selesai dan tubuhnya sangat lelah. Hal wajar yang dirasakan setiap artis sehabis konser.

Cklek.

"Su."

Yoochun berdiri di depan meja sambil menyedekapkan tangannya. Matanya menyipit tajam.

"Ch-Chunnie…"

Junsu membeku di tempatnya. Yoochun perlahan mendekatinya dengan raut wajah penuh emosi.

BRAK!

"Akkh..!" ringis Junsu saat Yoochun mendorong tubuhnya kasar ke arah tembok. Kedua tangannya ditarik dan ditahan erat di kanan-kiri kepalanya.

"Yo, Yoochun…"

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku, Su? Kenapa?" tanya Yoochun. Suaranya pelan dan terdengar berbahaya. Tepat di telinga Junsu.

"A-aku.. Tidak…-"

"BOHONG!" bentak Yoochun. Junsu terlonjak kaget, badannya mulai gemetar.

"Kau mengabaikanku! Mendiamkanku! Dan kau bilang kau _tidak _melakukannya!? Pembohong!"

"…" Junsu tidak membalas. Genangan air mata memenuhi matanya. Dia ketakutan, sungguh. Dia takut pada Yoochun yang kalap seperti ini.

"JAWAB AKU, JUNSU!"

"Ak, aku tidak mengabaikanmu, Chun!" sahut Junsu, ketakutan. Nada suaranya pecah. Dia lalu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Dasar keras kepala.." mata Yoochun menggelap. Tangannya bergerak cepat.

_Plaakk_!

Paras Junsu tersentak ke samping. Cap tangan merah terlihat jelas di pipinya. Sepertinya akan membengkak dalam beberapa jam.

".. H, hiks.."

Pertahanannya hancur. Junsu terisak. Panas…

"Jun.. Su…" Yoochun seolah mendapat kesadarannya kembali. Sorot matanya penuh penyesalan melihat Junsu menangis.

"Su-_ie, mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae…_" bisik Yoochun, lembut. Tangannya bergerak hendak mengelus pipi Junsu, tapi dengan cepat Junsu menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Hiks.."

"Su-_ie… Mian…_" Yoochun merengkuh Junsu ke dalam pelukannya. Junsu memberontak. Dia memukul dada Yoochun berkali-kali.

"Lepas! Hik.. Lepass…!"

"_Andwae_..! Maaf, Su.. Maafkan aku…" bisik Yoochun, menyesal.

"Hik, hik… Kau jahat, Chun.. Jahat… Hiks…" Junsu menyandarkan dahinya di dada Yoochun. Kedua tangannya masih memukul-mukul dada bidang di depannya walau melemah.

"_Nee. _Aku jahat… _Mian_.. Jangan menangis, _ne_…" Yoochun mengusap rambut blonde Junsu penuh kasih sayang.

"… Hiks.. Hiks.."

"_Mianhae, ne_? Kau boleh mencaciku, membenciku, meninggalkanku.. Tapi… _Mianhae…_"

"…."

Yoochun terus menyalahkan dirinya. Junsu yang mulai tenang tak tahan melihatnya.

"Aku memang bodoh, ja– "

_Chuu~_

"_Pabbo _Chunnie.. Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu.. Apalagi membencimu." Junsu tersenyum lembut setelah melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Yoochun.

Yoochun masih syok. Dia tidak menyangka Junsu akan mengambil inisiatif menciumnya duluan.

"Chuun?"

"E, ehh.. Ya…? Pipimu.. Masih sakit…?" tanya Yoochun, gugup. Junsu refleks menyentuh pipinya.

"Tidak, kok. Meskipun tamparanmu memang cukup keras.." Junsu meringis sedikit. "Paling juga hanya akan bengkak sebentar."

"Aku akan mengobatimu di dorm." Janji Yoochun. Junsu tersenyum. Bekas air mata masih nampak di pipinya.

".. Oh! Itu bungkusan apa, Chun?"

Junsu tiba-tiba menunjuk bingkisan kado yang tergeletak di meja. Yoochun menoleh mengikuti arah telunjuk Junsu.

"Ooh.. Itu.."

Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak mengambil bingkisan kado. Dia kemudian menyerahkannya pada Junsu.

"_For my Duckbutt.. _Sebenarnya aku berniat memberikannya padamu kemarin malam. Ternyata kau marah padaku. Jadi, yaah.." Yoochun menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah.

Junsu tidak berkedip sedetik pun melihat bingkisan kado di tangannya. "Boleh aku membukanya?"

"Tentu saja."

Dengan cepat, Junsu merobek kertas kado yang membungkus seperti anak kecil mendapat hadiah saat Natal. Dia memekik girang melihat kotak berisi boneka lumba-lumba besar –sebesar 2/4 badan Taecyeon 2PM– berwarna abu-abu dan putih.

"KYAAA~ _Jeongmal gomawo, _Chunniee~!"

"Hehehe." Yoochun terkekeh melihat antusiasme Junsu. "Aku melihatnya di outlet boneka di mall Myeong-Dong. Aku langsung membelinya untukmu."

"_GO-MA-WO_!" tekan Junsu. Dia memeluk boneka lumba-lumba itu erat. Ekspresinya campur aduk antara senang, tak percaya, terharu dan bersyukur.

"Haha.. _Cheonma. _Nah, ayo pulang?" ajak Yoochun. Junsu mengangguk imut tanpa melepaskan bonekanya.

-0-

"Aoww! Pelan-pelan, Chun!"

"Tahan, Su.. Tidak lama lagi enak, kok."

"Iya! Tapi…- _APPO_!"

Junsu memukul kepala Yoochun dengan boneka lumba-lumba. Matanya sedikit berair.

"Aduhh…" Yoochun ikut meringis. Jemarinya yang memegang penjepit kapas yang diberi obat merah refleks menjauh dari pipi Junsu.

"Sudah! Jangan diteruskan! Toh, bengkaknya nanti juga hilang!" Junsu berguling ke sisi ranjang yang jauh dari Yoochun.

Yoochun mengelus kepalanya. _Shit– _Sudah berapa orang yang memukul kepalanya dalam kurun waktu dua hari ini?

Matanya melirik Junsu yang sudah membelakangi dirinya dan sibuk bermain bersama boneka lumba-lumba yang diberi nama Yoosu.

Grep!

"Kyaaa!" Junsu terkejut saat sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang, sehingga punggungnya menempel di dada Yoochun –pemilik lengan kekar itu– yang bidang. Junsu makin _blushing _ketika merasakan hembusan napas di tengkuknya.

"Su… Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi malam… Kenapa kau marah padaku, hm?" Yoochun menciumi tengkuk Junsu.

"A-aah… Chunnie.. Hh.." desah Junsu.

"Jawab, Su-_ie_."

"Aku…" wajah Junsu memerah padam. "Melihat adegan _kissu_-mu di drama _Rooftop Prince.._"

Yoochun terdiam. Junsu marah karena melihat adegan _kiss_-nya bersama Han Ji Min? _Ani, _tepatnya cemburu? "Kau.. Cemburu, _chagi_?"

"Iya!" jawab Junsu cepat.

Tapi Junsu mengatupkan bibirnya ketika aura aneh menguar. Bukan aneh dalam artian mencekam atau apa.. Tapi.. Aura seperti bahagia yang berlebihan dan… _Pervert._

_ "AIGOOO~! _Junsu-_ku _cemburu! Senangnyaaa~!" Yoochun memeluk Junsu lebih erat dan mengusap-usapkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat di leher Junsu.

"Eu kyang kyang~! C, Chunn.. Gelii..! Kyaang~!" tawa Junsu, geli. Bukannya berhenti, Yoochun tambah bersemangat.

"_Omooo, _manisnya _namjachingu_-ku inii~!"

Yoochun membalik tubuh Junsu agar menghadap ke arahnya dan langsung meraup bibir seksi yang masih mengeluarkan tawa.

"Eemmhhh… Mhh… C, Chuun…"

Yoochun tidak menjawab. Dia menghisap bibir Junsu lebih kuat dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Junsu. Dia menggelitik langit-langit mulut Junsu dan mengajak lidah yang berdiam di dalamnya untuk bermain.

"Engghh.. Oohh…"

_Saliva _menetes dari ujung mulut Junsu yang terlena akan ciuman panas dari Yoochun. Tangan Yoochun ikut beraksi, jemarinya menggerayangi badan Junsu yang masih tertutup piyama.

Dan kemudian, terdengar suara-suara 'mistis' dari kamar YooSu.

Tapi, keduanya tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata boneka lumba-lumba milik Junsu mengkilat, seperti mengamati pergulatan tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

_OMAKE :_

Dini hari, Jaejoong mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar Yoosu dan mendapati tubuh kedua _dongsaeng_-nya tertutupi selimut sementara pakaian mereka berceceran di lantai.

Sambil menggeleng-geleng, Jaejoong mengambil boneka lumba-lumba Junsu lalu membawanya keluar secepat kilat.

.

"Aaah, aaahh…. Chuunn…-"

"Eengghh.. Suu…"

"Owh.. _Yess_..~!"

Wajah Changmin, Yunho dan Jaejoong memerah padam melihat rekaman adegan kegiatan _NC _YooSu di laptop Yunho.

"Jae_mma, _bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan rekaman ini?" tanya Changmin dengan suara rendah. Mulai tergoda dengan suara-suara desahan yang dikeluarkan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Tadi malam aku menemukan boneka lumba-lumba ini di dalam kresek putih di ruang tengah dorm. Karena aku yakin kalau Yoochun akan menghadiahkannya pada Junsu, aku iseng meletakkan kamera super kecil di mata boneka. Kameranya otomatis merekam saat mendapat cahaya. Jadi, boneka ini mungkin langsung merekam saat Junsu mengeluarkannya dari dalam kotak kado." Jelas Jaejoong panjang-lebar.

Changmin dan Yunho menatapnya kagum. Jaejoong meringis malu.

Di saat YooSu mencapai klimaks, tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke kamar.

Changmin mendesah pasrah saat YunJae mulai melakukan aktifitas mereka. Terbukti dari suara-suara yang tak kalah 'mistis'nya dari dalam kamar.

"Hueeeeee…. _Shichii…_!"

-End-

**Mind to RnR? :)**


End file.
